


You'll regret it all, darling

by HMHajimi



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cthulhu is 187 cm tall., Cults, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gods, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMHajimi/pseuds/HMHajimi
Summary: Nyarlathotep is very sneaky shapeshifter, walking around the earth and trying to spread even more chaos through 2020 in his human disguise. His goal is stopped by a cult, kidnapping him dumbly to, surprisingly, summon himself! Since cumsy cultists are being really funny, he decides to play along, not knowing who actually rules the cult...
Relationships: Cthulhu(Cthulhu Mythos)/Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You'll regret it all, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first story here and honestly, I don't regret it. Hope you'll enjoy this weird fanfic where Cthulhu is, somehow, smol.
> 
> Also Nyarlathotep is racist towards white people, you have been warned

It was quite weird morning, cool breeze was smooching people's noses, making them fix their masks. Of course some of them still didn't want to wear them, but wind couldn't do anything with that unfortunately. Slim, tall man was walking around, completely unsafe from Covid-19, but it wouldn't harm him, it wouldn't dare to. He entered the shop right after Karen, whom got instantly stopped by guard. They started arguing over face mask, meanwhile he sneaked in, unnoticed. "Idiot mortals" he thought to himself and disappeared in dairy alley. There were few people, glancing at bottles of milk, some butter and cheese, except for this one person. They were staring at man with a weird, uncanny glance, but he didn't mind, he got used to it. He used to look like that at others too, but he thought that he is way too stylish to be judged. Tall, slim, dark skinned man, looking a little gray-ish, with long and black hair, done into ponytail. Some may say he looked like he came from ancient Egypt times, that was typical look for them. Honestly, that's where he got his look from. Nyarlathotep really liked those times, where he was praised. It changed now, it put him down. He didn't enjoy modern times as he used to enjoy earth before, it wasn't that fun. Of course, he could spread chaos in different, new ways, but critical thinking was dumb for him, why humans needed it anyway? He could make them do whatever he wanted with one, single word but they chose to doubt what he said. Nyarlathotep hated it. He really hated humans for that. He started thinking about how he used to do whatever he wanted, he could make mother eat her newborn alive, but not anymore, mortals got smarter, started to doubt him. They even stopped believing in him. So he got into power. Time passed and white men came to his land, as he claimed it. They came and enslaved it. At first it looked fun, he played along, until he got hit once. At this moment he decided that he will destroy white people in the most painful, long way he can think of. Loud scream of Karen made him snap back into reality.

"Why those white as fuck scums are always so ignorant, taking care of their stupid food, pay attention to me, idiots" he mumbled to himself and took out some food in glass container. He didn't care, what it was, it just had to be glass. He was looking of someone who was supposed to bump into him, but they didn't care about him. It pissed him off, so he just started going and whispered quickly to someone who looked the best to be his victim. "Look behind you, check out that chick behind you" he said to someone into their mind and they turned around quickly, bumping straight into Nyarlathotep and breaking glass containers, spreading some yoghurt all over two of them. God smiled inside, but he pretended to look hurt, he didn't plan it but some glass that shattered got stuck into his hand, making him bleed. It, of course, wasn't really blood, but it was enough to trick humans. Man that bumped into him started telling.

— What do you think, you're doing, you stupid idiot! Now my coat is all destroyed! Fuck! Fuck you, you should get departed back into desert, you fucking idiot!  
— But sir, YOU bumped into me, I was just walking...

His voice was sad, a little shaky, like he almost cried. Of course it was lie, but no one knew. At this point more people were looking, one child suddenly yelled.

— Mama, that sir is bleeding!

And now, everything started, chaos spread quickly into other alleys, more people got closer, guard even stepped in, yet Nyarlathotep already sneaked out, making all of the people panic and scream at each other. It was funny view, but a little boring. He walked down the street calmly, when he got shard of glass out of his hand and threw it away somewhere. In exact same moment he felt strong pain in his head and world spined around, he fell down, but still was conscious, it was hard to make a God faint. That creep from shop that was peering at him in shop followed him and decided that it is good idea to drag his body to building in perfect daylight where everything was visible. Nyarlathotep laughed inside, he didn't want to make a sound, it started to be interesting in moment he dragged him into someone's house and put on weird robes.

Doors got closed, it was pitch black in, so weird. Shapeshifter felt like he's being dragged across cold, stone floor, then down the stairs, but he didn't feel like disturbing them, even if it was unpleasant. He felt like he's put onto flat stone, a little wet, covered in gooey thing. At first he didn't realize what that was, but when purple candles got lit he noticed not only guts he's lying on, not only corpse with weird marks on them but also signs he didn't see in centuries, his own ones; the Red Tongue's ones. Shock has made him lay still, without a word, untill he heard a weird voice starting to pray for him. "Did he just ask me to make him egg bacon breakfast king of under-train?" Nyarlathotep thought, listening to weird prayer. 

— You are lucky, mortal being, since my lord accepted you as a sacrifice! My brothers and sisters will join us in a minute, so do you have your last wish before death?

"What? Wait, w h a t?" 

— Y-yes — he said unsure. — I don't wanna die...  
— You foolish idiot! My master needs sacrifice, you need to die! That's how it works!  
— But why?  
— Why would I know, I'm just a humble servant!  
— Then how do you know he wants that?  
— He talks to me!

"Hell no, I don't" he thought to himself quietly. Door bell rang without a warning and weird person left him, to let someone in. After few seconds four people were there, ready to sacrifice him to himself. They started prayer and Nyarlathotep almost burst in laughter. They were singing to make them a potato salad, painful and gorey salad!

Cultists were praying for almost ten minutes when Nyarlathotep just couldn't hold his laughter anymore. It freaked kidnappers out, oooh they were so confused. One of them finally shouted.

— Silence, fool! You'll regret it in a second!  
— Ooh, I wish I could see that, but yeah, hahaha... I don't have time, I'm busy, haha...  
— You little...!  
— Aww, what's the matter, potato salad, don't you want to make your master happy?  
— What the hell are you talking about?!

He instantly changed his voice into threatening, as if he was ready to kill them all in a second, without any warning.

— Guess, you dumb, white idiot. Let me go or I'll rethink giving you a chance...

Then, a strong posture came out of shadows and made Nyarlathotep stay in shock and absolute silence. He knew that shape, that facial expression... Strong arm grabbed him by a throat and put him down to rock. Cultists instantly left the room, closing the door. Nyarlathotep smirked a little and wanted to say something, but as he opened mouth, claws hurt his neck, choking him a little.

— Playing cool, are we? — stronger man asked with sharp and angry voice. — You think you're funny? Smart?  
— Actu- EKH! Y-you're suffocating me, d-damn you!  
— Don't worry, you won't die, I have a use for you.

"Of course I won't die, you fucking idiot!" he thought to himself and growled a little. Another man just laughed.

— Oh, what a wonderful thing you are, thinking you can just do whatever you want... That should teach you...

He said and just took his robe off, showing off naked, muscular body in greenish colour and mouthful of tentacles. Just as Nyarlathotep thought, it indeed, was Cthulhu... He blushed intensly, other God looked so good. He just laughed.

— What a fag, getting red because of monster. Open your mouth, bitch.  
— Go and fuck yourse- KHE KHE KHE-! — when he tried say whatever, Cthulhu just held his throat stronger and put his huge cock into his mouth. It really shocked other man, he started coughing again.

Nyarlathotep started fighting, he tried to push Cthulhu away, but he just kept pushing his hard dick into throat of slimmer one, locking his hands in strong grip over his head, not allowing him to protect himself. He wish he could say he didn't mind, but he actually did mind. Yes, he maybe had a crush on him since begging of 100 years was, but he didn't wanna be with him like that, he literally felt raped. So why didn't he just change back into his real self? It would stop Cthulhu instantly, then why didn't he just show him? He didn't know, but he felt hard as rock and thick cock of other God getting into his throat even deeper, making him hard. Other one burst in laughter when he noticed Nyarlathotep's face go deep red. He started pushing even stronger, muffled moans were heard, smaller one started to move a little, so he pushed his cock entirely into his mouth, making him moan even louder. Without hesitation he pushed even stronger and moved really quickly. It didn't take long to make another one cum, but it wasn't enough. Cthulhu wanted more, he kept moving until he cummed as well, what happened after few minutes. He filled other one's mouth and stomach with sperm and just left it like that, getting lower and taking his pants off. He laughed at went underwear of other one and took them away. Nyarlathotep split everything he could out onto the ground and looked angrily at younger god.

— Stop it instantly, you little fucker! I don't care who you are, but I didn't agree! Wait, what are you- no, wait, don't touch me there, no, Cthulhu, wait-

He could not say anything else, he just gasped and bent literally in half, feeling how other one pushes himself into his ass fully, without a word nor preparation. Tentacles wrapped around face of raped one, pushing him towards other one's mouth. He connected them into kiss, pushing even deeper, quite quickly. He never stopped, he just kept pushing and kissing him, listening to melody of muffled gasps and moans. He felt sperm squirting onto his body, he didn't mind that smaller one already cummed, since he wouldn't leave him alone just yet...

Whenever Nyarlathotep wanted to break free, another one just pushed harder and angrier, making him moan. After Cthulhu cummed into his victim, filling him completely with sperm, he just left him and laughed.

— You're such a slut, little human. What a pity that you must die now.  
— I won't die, idiot...  
— Oh, you mortals know nothing... But you should be happy, you'll join same type of slut you are after death.  
— Oh? — Interest instantly raised in him. — Whom exactly? You? Your husband?  
— Hahaha, of course not! He would never date me, he would be disgusted by that... Now, where's the sacrificial knife — he turned around and started to look for blade, leaving Nyarlathotep in shock.

Hate? He never hated him... But it means that he doesn't know that he just fucked exactly him, which means he can use it. Shapeshifter just stood up slowly and turned into his true self, just smaller. He slowly approached Cthulhu from the back and wrapped his sticky arms around him, surprising other one. Gentle smile showed on his face and he hugged him even stronger. Then, he just leaned to his ear and whispered in their language.

— I told you, I won't die, idiot... You know, it's very mean to call someone slut, especially when you're the one who started it... Oh? Why are you shaking? Are you afraid? What scared you this much? Are you afraid of me, now?

Evil grim showed on his face and Cthulhu just turned around and kissed him, hugging him back.

— Why didn't you tell me earlier?!  
— It wouldn't be this funny  
— You said I raped you  
— Because you did, but I don't mind... Now, will you give me a kiss or do I have to beg you?  
— Don't you hate me?  
— If I would I wouldn't let you fuck me — Nyarlathotep pushed him towards the wall and leaned to him. — What about one round more?  
— You'll regret it...  
— Trust me, darling, I won't...


End file.
